El Bebe de Twilight y Fluttershy
by 39medalla
Summary: La promesa de un evento bendito despierta una pregunta del pasado.


_**El Bebe de Twilight y Fluttershy.**_

Fluttershy: No, Twilight. No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente. Necesitas hablarle otra vez. Tal vez ella…

Twilight la interrumpió.

Twilight: ¿Cuál es el punto, Fluttershy? ¿Cuál es el maldito punto? Soy nada; no pertenezco a nadie.

Fluttershy luchó con la urgencia de abofetearla.

Fluttershy: ¿Eso crees? ¿Honestamente lo crees? Si lo crees, realmente no eres digno de nuestro bebé. (Su casco tocó su estómago). ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, Twilight? ¿Cuándo vas a ver que está claramente en frente de ti?

La mirada de Twilight era fría.

Twilight: No esperaría que entendieras, Fluttershy. A ti no te odian

Fluttershy: Ni a ti (respondió ella, igual de fría). Es muy malo que te des por vencido asi de facil.

Twilight: Regresamos al hotel.

Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza.

Fluttershy: Tú regresas al hotel. Realmente no quiero estar contigo en este momento.

Twilight: No voy a dejarte aquí, Fluttershy.

Ella podía escuchar algo de su esposa en las palabras, sólo que estaba ensombrecido por lo que le había hablado los minutos pasados.

Fluttershy: No tienes opción, Sparkle. Estaré bien sin ti.

Los ojos de Twilight se fruncieron.

Twilight: Haz lo que quieras.

Regresando a las sombras, desapareció de vista.

Fluttershy liberó un respiro contenido. Girándose, marchó hacia la puerta de Night Light.

Night Light: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La voz del poni que respondió la puerta era como uñas en un tablero.

Night Light: !Te dije no regresar!

Los ojos de Fluttershy destellaron mientras entraba en la casa como si hubiese sido invitada.

Fluttershy: Créame, este es el último lugar en el que quiero estar. Pero tengo algo que tengo que decirle.

Night Light se desplomó en una silla.

Night Light: No quiero escuchar nada de ti.

Fluttershy: Realmente no me importa lo que quiera. Sé que es la madre de mi esposa.

Night Light: Nunca he tenido una hija. No crees que *yo* lo sabría si tuviera…

Fluttershy levantó su casco.

Fluttershy: Basta. Eso es basura.

Su uso de la palabra sorprendió incluso a Fluttershy misma.

Fluttershy: ¿Es su madre, verdad? (La mujer se rehusó a responder) !¿Verdad?!

Night Light: ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¿Qué diferencia hace ahora?

La voz de Night Light era pequeña, un drástico cambio de la desafianza de un momento atrás.

Fluttershy: Pero lo es. Y eso es todo lo que quiere saber… todo lo que necesita saber. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede mirar a su hija y decirle que no le pertenece cuando es lo único en el mundo que quiere escuchar?

Night Light miró a Fluttershy, curiosidad en sus ojos.

Night Light: ¿Estás embarazada, verdad?

Fluttershy: Sí. Lo estoy. (Su casco fue a su vientre, protectoramente). Puedo no ser una madre todavía, pero amo a este bebé más que a mi propia vida. Y si ella llegara a mi tarde en la vida y me pidiera pertenecer a mi, no podría hacerle más de lo que le hizo a Twilight que pudiera matarla con mis propias manos.

Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso; su rabia por la mujer amenazaba con estallar.

Fluttershy: ¿Tú la sigues amando, verdad? No eres incapaz de aceptar lo que es… incapaz de amarla por ser lesbiana.

Night Light: ¿Tienes, *alguna* idea de las puertas que se le cerraron por serlo.

Fluttershy: No. (Fluttershy dio otro paso). La entregó a una depresión. Se la dio a un mundo de tristeza. La perfecta máquina suicida.

Fluttershy colocó un casco a cada lado de la silla de Night Light, inclinándose sobre la yegua.

Fluttershy: No intentó comprenderla. La dio a un mundo de miseria. Casi se muere y una parte de ella también que casi no vuelve a la vida.

Night Light tragó espeso.

Night Light: Era lo correcto…

Fluttershy: Era lo incorrecto, ¿Y lo sabe… verdad? Eso es por qué no pudo decirle. Te avergüenzas de lo que le hiciste.

La yegua no respondió. Una mortal pausa siguió.

Fluttershy: ¿Que nombre te gusta?

Night Light: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: ¿Me escuchaste.

Night Light se levantó, haciendo que Fluttershy retrocediera de repente. El rostro de la mujer se suavizó inconscientemente.

Night Light: 'Auri'.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué Auri?

Los ojos de Night Light se humedecieron.

Night Light: Ese era el nombre de su abuela. Aurora… (Después de un momento, su espalda se enderezó). Ha sido suficiente historia para un día.

Fluttershy miró a la mujer. Quería odiarla por lo que le había hecho a Twilight, pero todo lo que encontró que podía sentir era compasión. Las palabras de Twilight sonaron en su memoria.

"Twilight: ¿Qué crees que sería más fácil de soportar? ¿No tener una familia? o ¿Tener una familia que no te ama?""

Fluttershy: Nunca he sentido más pena por alguien en mi vida… que la que siento por ti, Night Light. (Tomó un respiro). Tu hija… es maravillosa. Casi la arruinas. Pero afortunadamente para mí y la gente que se preocupa por ella, no tuviste éxito. Es fuerte y leal. Infatigable. Moriría por mí y nuestro bebe. Y es capaz de amar. Esas cosas son una parte de *ella*. Que no vinieron de ti.

Ella se movió hacia la puerta.

Fluttershy: Lo que me hace sentir pena por ti. Y nunca lo harás. (Hubo una pausa). Sabes, solía pensar que lo que somos es algo prohibido. Entonces me enamoré de un unicornio que creía no tener familia. Ahora lo sé mejor.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un viento otoñal manufacturado.

Fluttershy: De una madre a otra… espero que nunca lo olvides.

La puerta se cerró tras ella mientras regresaba hacia el taxi en espera.

_**...**_

Twilight estaba dormido cuando se dejó entrar en la habitación del hotel. Retirando su abrigo, se acercó a la cama y lo miró. Su ceja tembló; de nuevo estaba perdido en sus sueños. Después de cambiarse, Fluttershy levantó el edredón y se deslizó a su lado, acurrucándose contra su cálido cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Twilight: ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Shh… (Ella tocó sus labios). No quise despertarte.

Twilight: Regresaste.

Él presionó un beso en su cabello.

Fluttershy: Hueles a humo de cigarrillo, Sparkle.

Twilight: Me descubriste. (Fluttershy bajó su mano por su mejilla). Estuve sentada en un bar.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Twilight: Bueno… si es eso… (La rara sonrisa cayó). Fluttershy… yo… (Se detuvo). Yo… quería decir que lo siento… por lo de antes… no debí dejarte allá… fue imperdonable.

Fluttershy se presionó más contra ella.

Fluttershy: Te amo tanto, Twilight.

Una lágrima perdida creó un charco en la base de su cuello.

Su casco rodeó su hombro.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Fluttershy: Nada. Sólo quería asegurar que lo supieras. Y por supuesto que te perdono. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Twilight. Y nunca, nunca te dejaré.

Ella acarició su cabello.

Los ojos de Twilight se cerraron mientras se abrazaron, muy ausente, se instalaba. Sus labios encontraron los suyos en un largo y sentimental beso. Sus besos se movieron de su boca hacia su cuello.

Lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse en sus mejillas. Las lágrimas cayeron a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas.

Twilight: Eso es lo que voy a darle a nuestro bebé, Fluttershy.

Sus labios jugaron en su estómago antes de bajarse para besar gentilmente su muy abultado vientre.

Twilight: Amar lo mejor y lo peor de quienquiera que sea él.

Fluttershy: Es ella.

Twilight levantó una ceja.

Twilight: Lo veremos.

_**...**_

Dra. Pezuña: !Puedo ver la cabeza!

Declaró Dra. Pezuña. Ella miró entre las piernas de su paciente.

Twilight miró a su retorcida esposa.

Twilight: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Dra. Pezuñas: Fluttershy… no demorará mucho más. Sólo unos pocos empujones mas(Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa). Lo estás haciendo genial.

El dolor estaba creciendo. Fluttershy sujetó el casco de Twilight tan fuerte como pudo. Apenas hizo una mueca. Inhalando un enorme respiro, pujó con toda su fuerza. Un grito escapó de sus labios después de un largo momento de silencioso esfuerzo. Ella liberó el respiro.

Dra. Pezuña: Muy bien, (remarcó Dra. Pezuña). Uno más, Fluttershy. Sólo uno.

Twilight giró su rostro en su cuello.

Twilight: Puedes hacerlo.

Fluttershy asintió. Reuniendo cada onza de su fuerza, se preparó para empujar a su hijo al mundo. En sólo minutos, sería madre… por el resto de su vida. Estaba lista. El casco de Twilight era cálida en la suya. Estaba listo.

La sala de parto resonó con un fuerte grito de dolor, inmediatamente seguido por el ahogado grito de un recién nacido. Fluttershy abrió sus ojos para ver a Dra. Pezuña abrazando a una pequeña infante.

Dra. Pezuña: !Es una niña!

Exhausta como estaba, Fluttershy comenzó a reír. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Miró a su esposa quien estaba conmocionado en casi un estado catatónico.

Fluttershy: Gane, Sparkle, (logró decir). Es una niña. (Twilight no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirando el bebé). ¿Está bien?

Le preguntó Fluttershy a Dra. Pezuña. Dra. Pezuña rio.

Dra. Pezuña: El bebé está bien. Mientras que *ella*… bueno, lo está haciendo mejor que Rainbow Dash cuando Applejack dio a luz a Esmeralda. Al menos aún está consciente.

Con cuidado ella recostó al bebé en el estómago de Fluttershy y se aproximó a Twilight con un par de tijeras quirúrgicas.

Dra. Pezuña: Oye… mami. (Él parpadeó y la miró). ¿Listo para tu trabajo?

Twilight tomó las tijeras y lentamente comenzó a cortar el cordón que aún conectaba ala potrilla al cuerpo de Fluttershy. Cuando la tarea estuvo completa, secó una gota de sudor de su frente. Dra. Pezuña tomó las tijeras.

Dra. Pezuña: ¿Te gustaría cargarlo?

Twilight asintió y aclaró su garganta.

Twilight: Sí… me gustaría.

Dra. Pezuña alcanzó la esterilizada cobija que una enfermera le acercó. Envolviendo ala infante, la depositó en los brazos de su otra madre. Después de un segundo de mirar a Madre e hija, regresó al lado de Fluttershy.

Dra. Pezuña: Muy bien, linda. Sé que estás cansada, pero hay un último empujón que tienes que hacer…

Su intercambio pasó desapercibido para Twilight mientras examinaba ala pequeña. El bebé abrió su boca y la cerró en lo que podría pasar por un prematuro bostezo.

Twilight le sonrió a su hija.

Twilight: Hola. (Susurró. Se giró y miró a Fluttershy). Soy tu madre.

Los ojos de Fluttershy brillaron. Su brazo se levantó, llamándola. Twilight caminó hacia ella y gentilmente transfirió el bebé a sus brazos. Arrodillándose, colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y delicadamente tocó la mejilla de su bebé con su mano libre.

Twilight: Gracias por darme por que vivir.

Dra. Pezuña observó a los nuevos padres con una lágrima en su propio ojo. Aclarando su garganta, se dirigió a ellos.

Dra. Pezuña: ¿Esta hermosa niña tiene un nombre?

La pareja intercambió una mirada. Fluttershy finalmente le respondió a Dra. Pezuña.

Fluttershy: Aurora. Auri.

El entrecejo de Twilight se arrugó.

Twilight: ¿Auri? Pensé que habíamos acordado Melody para una niña.

Fluttershy: Me gusta Auri.

Después de un segundo, el rostro de Twilight se relajó.

Twilight: A mí también.

Ella miró el bebé.

Twilight: Bienvenido al mundo, Aurora. Creo que te va a gustar. (Su mirada encontró la de Fluttershy). A mí me gusta.

Fluttershy cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fluttershy: A mi también.

_**...**_

La ausencia de su cuerpo junto al suyo despertó a Fluttershy. Su casco se estiró a su mitad de la cama; sus ojos lentamente se abrieron cuando el casco no encontró nada excepto su calor en las sábanas. Se sentó y parpadeó el sueño de sus ojos. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que era bien pasada la medianoche. Con preocupación, retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo y se levantó.

El castillo de Canterlot estaba aterradoramente silenciosa en las tempranas horas de la mañana. Envolvió sus cascos alrededor de su cuerpo buscando calor mientras bajaba por el corredor. Era extraño. Después de un mes, aún tenía que acostumbrarse a su antigua y delgada figura.

Su voz alcanzó sus oídos, haciéndola detenerse en seco. El sonido venía de la habitación del bebé. Tan tranquilamente como fuera posible, se acercó a la puerta, encontrándola abierta sólo una raja. La abrió un poco más para ver mejor adentro.

En la suave luz de la lámpara de un bebé, vio a su esposa, de pie al lado de la cuna de madera violeta pálido, su hija a salvo y segura en sus cascos. Estaba hablándole al niño durmiente en un tono bajo y relajante. Fluttershy se concentró en escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Twilight: …así que le pedí casarse conmigo. No creí que dijera 'no', pero aún estaba atemorizada. Sabrás lo que quiero decir cuando seas mayor. Mucho mayor. (Twilight levantó un poco a Auri, acomodándolo contra su hombro). Y esa es toda la historia. Bueno… al menos tanta como puedo contarte en este momento. Te contaré más algún día.

Pausó; Fluttershy se paralizó, preocupada de que la hubiese sentido. Después de un momento, continuó.

Twilight: Lo que quiero que sepas ahora es que eres alguien… muy especial. Tienes una familia que te ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Fluttershy presionó una mano en su boca mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Twilight: Me tomó mucho tiempo estar orgulloso de quien soy. Probablemente nunca lo habría estado sin tu madre. Y ahora tú. (Twilight cerró sus ojos). No tienes que preocuparte de que te deje. Porque nunca va a pasar. (Ella depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hijo). Te amo mucho a ti y a tu mamá.

El corredor estaba tan oscuro y tranquilo como antes, pero mientras Fluttershy caminaba la corta distancia hacia su habitación, de alguna forma, fue mucho menos atemorizante.

...

_**Fin.**_


End file.
